zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
Poll Vandal's Here -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Goron Village/Goron Shrine difference facism OXIII Question Informing Division Problems Ehh? Club Excuse me, but: Song Infobox Zelda311 Re: Some questions I believe the problem with was that the category was on a line below the last line of the coding of the template; this usually causes an extra line to appear at the bottom of a template. It might not make much sense, but if you see the edit I did you should understand it. I am pretty sure it is not possible to add a description to an external image; you'll have to upload one to do this.--Richardtalk 16:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably. It won't happen to since the is on the last line of the template's code, but all other times I've seen where there's an extra line after a template's code results in a space at the end of the template.--Richardtalk 17:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :There might be, I'll check right now. I might be able to set it so that if it notices there's a space after any occurences of }}, then it will remove that space which will result in the line below the }} being moved up beside the }}. I'll check and give it a shot.--Richardtalk 17:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion Stubs Images The BSSOZJ Template ToC Arcive #Hey AK, Could you edit a mistake in the most recent arcive for the fight Eddo vs. Mad Batter? The mistake is the score saying that the results are 7<7.5, when the score should be 7<17. Mr Fairy No big.Mr.Fairy Song Samples Quick question Keep it as an re-direct. If it was it's own page, there would hardly be any information.Xepscern Zelda311 Just testing my quotes Re: Ogg stuff OggHandler is now enabled. An example is to the right.--Richardtalk 20:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure; I just used Audacity and edited a file I already had. Also, Uberfuzzy says that the Java player doesn't work, so we'll have to use either the "QuickTime" or "No player" option.--Richardtalk 21:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Image Transparency Timeline mentions Emulator I'm bored Talk bubble! Hero's Bow Image He instructed me to upload it under a different file name. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Here, and I was told not to upload over it because of the differences between the two images. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :::So, what should I have done? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Images "Severely sick filename." There some template that I can stick on crap like that Zora image? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] . You made that suggestion after I made it so no go there :P also, no need for a "reason" thing, it's implied.}} Majora's Mask Archive Wrestling your right, Hardcore holly was underrated(he broke his damm neck) it's too bad that Crash Holly died : (NeoExdeath (talk) 09:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) my favourites wrestlers were always the rock and HHH, but i think Bret Hart in terms of skill was one of the best everNeoExdeath (talk) Bubble Hmm Invitation Song Centering The icon on this version really doesn't look centered to you? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :How strange, after I modified the template, it became centered for me, unlike it was before. Must be using a different version. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] ::BTW, you don't need the span tags on Template:AK, the number signs are the only necessary modifications. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Fair enough. I guess I'm just overly-picky when it comes to that kind of thing. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Some help offline dear god! zeldapedia is going to go hey wire and be invaded by vandals with out you auron. whatll we do? Oni Dark Link 11:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Zelda Wii Pic hey hero of time. chill the picture only came out yesterday mourning. its not as if we're months behind. we do have the info on the page just not visual. Oni Dark Link 14:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) if you read the message at the top of the page you will see Ak is going to be off line for a while and i am by no means standing in for him. i think its good we have the picture but you are wrong in saying we had no idea about it. we had the info on the page about the picture in writing all we were missing was the picture itself. Oni Dark Link 14:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) there apears to be some confusion. what time zone are you in? Oni Dark Link 14:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) that explains it. im in the central time zone. ok then enjoy your holiday. Oni Dark Link 15:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Boxes